


Yule Ball (Drarry)

by LokiLover27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dancing, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Drarry, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover27/pseuds/LokiLover27
Summary: Harry is at a loss of who to invite to the Yule Ball after being declined by Cho Chang. Until he sees someone else get declined.





	Yule Ball (Drarry)

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I hope you all have Happy Holiday's or a Merry Christmas!  
> Second, I do wish you enjoy this. I'm glad I got the chance to write this. I'm not British, so if there's any slang I've gotten incorrect, that is why.  
> Happy reading, kiddos!

Harry did not have a date for the Yule Ball, that was enough by itself. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, scanning over the list he’d made of eligible Hogwarts females- a bit creepy, if he said so himself. After being declined by Cho Chang of Ravenclaw, and the Ball itself coming up at the speed of a broom, Harry was a little lost. Finding the right woman who he knew- impossible.

He stared down at the list. Although it sounded weird- why did he not think about any available males? He laughed at himself. Would Hogwarts allow that? By Godric, what would the risks be? To begin with, Harry barely knew any of the males that would taken. His green eyes narrowed slightly, before he wrote down a few names of people he knew already had dates. He wrote them without even thinking.

_Cedric Diggory_  
_Neville Longbottom_  
_Seamus Finnigan_  
_Fred Weasley  
_Roger Davies__

_____ _

__

The more he looked at his new list, the more he realized that there wasn’t a lot of males that had dates. He clicked his tongue, tapping his quill on his paper. Now it was time to write names of some people he knew that weren’t taken. He groaned, just thinking about how many people he actually knew. Not a lot of people were actually going to be at the Yule Ball.

_Ron Weasley_  
_Viktor Krum?_  
_George Weasley?_  
_Dean Thomas  
_Draco Malfoy__

_____ _

_____ _

His quill hesitated, eyes landing on the final name. The name of his enemy- someone who he’s been in quite the argument for his four years of being at Hogwarts. He stared at the name for another moment, before adding a question mark to the end of it as well. He knew too well how many friends that prick had made- there was always the chance he had a Ball date.

“Harry?” His best friend since first year, red haired Ronald Weasley asked, poking his head into the Boys Dormitory. “I was thinking… ‘mione and I were planning on going to Hogsmeade. You want to come, mate?” He asked, earning the full attention of Harry. “Leaving now?” Harry asked shyly, pushing his notes under his pillow. “About, yeah.” Was Ron’s slightly awkward reply.

“Sure. Are we getting butterbeer?” He then asked. Ron shrugged softly, looking around the room. “We were thinking of stopping at The Three Broomsticks.” He said. “Sounds good. Let’s get our coats, and get moving.” Harry said, climbing off his bed. As soon as Ron left the room, he slid over to his trunk, digging through it, and eventually pulling out his Invisibility Cloak.

Little did he know, this trip would help him in more ways than one.

~~~

As usual, travelling while students had free time meant Hogsmeade would be crowded, especially considering the Triwizard Tournament was still going on. Harry had only just survived the first task- barely. He kept his Invisibility Cloak in his pocket, just in case he actually needed it. Hermione told him it was pointless, but he liked to keep it with him in Hogsmeade. “Harry, I really don’t understand why you keep that bloody thing on you.” She said quietly.

“Calm it, ‘mione, I keep it on me if I need it. Remember what happened last year?” Harry smiled to himself at the thought- spooking off Malfoy and his lackeys. “You’re off your trolley if you think you’ll need it again.” Hermione mumbled, almost to herself. “I dunno about you, but I don’t need Malfoy being a prat again.” Ron commented, glancing to the brunette. Hermione shook her head.

“Of course not. That doesn’t mean Harry needs his cloak.” She stated plainly. “Trust me, it’s only if I need it.” Harry stated, just as the Golden Trio stepped into The Three Broomsticks. It was busier than usual, with multiple people who they knew crowded around in small groups- some out of dates with their significant others. “You guys find seats. I’ll get our drinks.” Ron said, heading to get the drinks.

Hermione and Harry exchanged confused glances, but chose a nice seat by an open window- a booth that could fit the three, and one extra if necessary. Harry’s gaze trailed out the window, watching as different people walked passed carelessly. “Harry tell me, why did you actually bring it?” Hermione asked to break the silence, her eyes frozen on him in her usual “Know something’s up” look.

“Like I said, if I need it.” He repeated from earlier, his eyes not leaving the outside world. “And in that circumstance, why would you use it?” She then asked, clasping her hands on her lap. Harry’s eyes caught onto something strange. Just the person he wanted to see- Malfoy arguing with who he assumed was his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. “To get information I’m not supposed to know.” He said, before abruptly standing up.

He’d been right to bring it, this would be the right time to use it. “Harry!” Hermione called after him, standing up just as Ron got back to the table. “Sorry ‘mione, this looks like one of those times.” He replied quickly, pulling the cloak out of his pocket, and throwing it over himself as soon as no one was looking. When the door of The Three Broomsticks opened once again, he flew through.

Underneath the cloak, silence was key. Harry passed by people he knew, heading after the distinctive yelling moving quickly near the closed off Shrieking Shack. “Merlin’s sake, Pansy, you don’t have to be a git about it!” Draco Malfoy spat at her, dragging her by her wrist. “Draco, I told you I’m already going with someone!” Pansy whined at him, twisting her wrist out of his steel grip.

Harry watched in awe, completely confused of the occurring events. “Bloody hell you are, you’re going with me.” Draco growled. “Draco, no I’m not. I already agreed to go with Blaise, and I’m not cancelling on him so you don’t have to be a prat.” Pansy argued, brushing a strand of her dark hair out of her face. Malfoy sneered at her, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not being a prat, so shut it.”

Slowly, the Boy who lived stepped closer to the two, concealed by the cloak. “Look Draco, the offer was sweet, but I’ve got a date.” Pansy stated, glaring at the blond. Before Draco could even speak, she turned and stomped away. “I’m not the one being a prat…” He muttered to himself, scowling. Harry stepped closer to him. Draco really wanted to go to the Yule Ball with someone, didn’t he?

Draco faced away from the concealed male, his usual asshat composure fallen. Hesitantly, Harry removed the Invisibility Cloak, pushing it back into his pocket before Malfoy heard him. He swallowed down any doubt he had. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was thinking- was he really about to ask his enemy to the Yule Ball? After everything they’d gone through together, all the times they’d argued.

He had to be off his rocker. Harry bit his lip- he knew he had to keep what just happened a secret, he wasn’t supposed to know. “Hey, Malfoy.” He called out, watching as the taller blond noticeably flinched, and turned on his heels to face Harry. “Potter.” He spat, his grey eyes on him. “Come to join the show, hm? Come to make fun of me after that?” He growled. Harry shook his head softly.

“I’m off my trolley for asking this.” He started, immediately seeing Malfoy’s expression change. “Do you badly want to go to the Ball?” He asked. Draco glared at him. He thought he was joking- no, he knew. Saint Potter- he had to be joking right? “I’d rather attend with that filthy Mudblood than go with-” “Let me finish, Malfoy.” Harry cut him off, stepping closer. “If you want to go, go with me.

“It’s- It’s not really a question, it’s a command. If you want to go so badly, go with me.” He stated. Draco hesitated for a moment, almost expecting him to jump up, throw a jinx at him and say he was joking. “You’re joking, aren’t you?” He asked quietly. Harry shook his head slowly. For the moment, he wasn’t sure how to respond. Did he want to accept? This man was his enemy, after all.

Harry watched him curiously, seeing as he wasn’t giving a response. He was beginning to wonder if he made the wrong move. “You really want that, Potter? To be seen dancing as a Champion with your enemy?” Draco asked, eyebrow arching. “If you want to dance so bad.” Harry replied, crossing his arms. After being stood up by Pansy, who else would want to go with him?

“We don’t speak about it.” Was Draco’s response. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed against his glasses. “Was that a yes?” He asked, watching Draco’s face flush at the speed of light. “I said we don’t speak about it.” He repeated.

Harry was going to take that as a yes.

~~~

By the time the Ball actually came around, Harry almost completely forgot who he was supposed to be taking. “Harry- you coming mate?” Ronald asked, adjusting his bowtie. Pushing up his glasses, Harry nodded. “Let’s get going before Hermione wonders where we’ve gone.” He said, brushing his hair out of his face as both him and Ron rushed down the stairs, and out of the Gryffindor common room.

Just like them, many others were piling out of their houses and retreating to the Great Hall to attend the ball. Harry didn’t even catch sight of Draco on his way there- he assumed he was running late, or already waiting for him. “You never told me who you’re going with, Harry.” Ron commented as they sped down the halls, following others who held hands with their partners. “You’ll see, Ron.” Harry replied.

When they reached the Great Hall, Ron’s date- Padma Patil, respectively, was already there waiting for him, and Draco nowhere to be found. “You’ll be dancing with her before everyone, won’t you?” Ron asked, grabbing hold of Padma’s hand. Harry could have laughed. “I don’t have a choice, do I?” He said, laughing softly. Ron smiled at him, looking at Padma, before walking into the Great Hall, leaving Harry to wait at the bottom of the stairs.

Harry waited for minutes- he was almost worried that Malfoy wasn’t going to show. He even got to see Hermione join hands with Viktor Krum. She never actually mentioned who she was going with- Harry would have never guessed Viktor Krum. It wasn’t until moments after Hermione and Krum entered, that Draco appeared at the top of the staircase- wearing an outfit very similar to Harry’s.

Much like when Hermione stepped down, somehow things went in slow motion. For once, Draco was not wearing his usual Malfoy sneer- he looked serene, and actually slightly attractive in Harry’s eyes. He stepped down the staircase with slight elegance, his eyes meeting with Harry’s own. “Potter.” Was the first thing he said as soon as he reached the bottom, holding out his arm for Harry to take.

Without looking down, Harry took his arm with his own, leading him into the Great Hall, where everyone stood chatting. The Champions and their dance partners took the floor first. Harry almost smiled at the thought- he got to show off Draco Malfoy to everyone around him. “So how does this work, Potter? We wait, dance, that’s it?” Draco asked, looking at him. Harry smiled softly at him.

“Triwizard Champions go up first- but I’m sure you already knew that. I’ll only dance any longer so long as you want.” He said, dragging the blond out towards the other Champions. Together, Cedric and Cho, Fleur and Roger, Hermione and Viktor, and Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall, surrounded by Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang students. There were few gasps when the final two walked in.

Dumbledore looked just as surprised as others, but happy. He wore a proud smile under his beard, watching as Harry and Draco took their places in the center of the Great Hall, preparing to dance together. “I trust you know what you’re doing?” Draco whispered to him, grabbing Harry by his waist and hand. Since he was shorter than Malfoy, Harry grabbed him by his shoulder and hand.

“Not really- can you lead?” He whispered back, watching Draco roll his eyes slowly, before Professor Flitwick began leading the orchestra, and the dancing began. Mindlessly, Harry followed Draco’s footing- careful to not step on his shoes. Draco stared at him, leading him through as he would have done perhaps with his mother. Soon, many others joined the champions in their dancing.

Harry was getting lost in his dancing, admiring how elegant and precise Malfoy was being. Clearly he knew how to dance. The Chosen One smiled up at him in spite of himself. Draco’s grip tightened on his hand, meeting Harry’s sweet gaze. He started the night believing he wasn’t going to fall into those beautiful green eyes, but it was too late. He’d already fallen for so long, it would be hard to get back up.

By the time they got tired of dancing, it had already dragged out to be late in the night, almost the time the Ball was going to be over. Without even thinking, Malfoy dragged Harry by his wrist back up they stairs from which they had entered, out to a balcony that wasn’t being used by other students- hoping for some alone time, unknowingly to Harry. “Malfoy- We’re away from the dance.” Harry said, pulling his wrist away.

Draco wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing at this point. He’d only spent four years of his life obsessing over Harry Potter- he’d just had a dance with him. He was almost glad that Pansy had chosen someone else, otherwise he wouldn’t have had this night. “Yeah, we’re away from them? So?” He questioned, looking at the shorter male. “What’re you up to, Malfoy?” Harry asked.

Snow began to fall upon the balcony, just as Draco managed to close in. Two hearts beating in sync, eyes fluttering closed as cold and warm lips collided in matrimony. Harry’s face heated almost immediately, unconsciously snaking his arms around Malfoy’s neck. Stars shone brightly above, mostly concealed by big and fluffy snowflakes falling down, landing on the stone of Hogwarts. There was peace in the air.

Slowly and shyly, the two parted their kiss for air, meeting the eyes of the other in unison. “Merry Christmas, Draco..” Harry whispered. He wasn’t completely sure what was coming out of his mouth anymore. “You too… Potter.” Draco whispered back. Perhaps… this was a Christmas Draco would want to talk about again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, at the beginning some of the names are in Italics. It isn't cooperating with me today, so only some decided to save.


End file.
